Speak Now!
by xygirl
Summary: Songfic. Takes place 10 years after TDWT. Duncan and Courtney are getting married, however Gwen still loves Duncan. Will she make good use of her last chance?


**This is my first songfic**.

**I haven't stop listening to Taylor Swift's new songs, so I made up this story. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own TDI/A/WT_ or_ "Speak now"**

* * *

**Gwen's P.O.V.**

_**I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in  
On a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl **_

Today it was Duncan's wedding. He was marring Courtney. Duncan had been my best friend like forever, we used to date, but it didn't work out. Even though, I never stopped loving him. So there I was, in a midnight blue night dress, sitting on a taxi cab on my way to Duncan's wedding.  
_**  
I sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family, all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room**_

I made it to the church. Everyone was there: DJ, Geoff (the best man), Bridgette (the maid of honor), Alejandro, Heather, both Courtney and Duncan's family…

-Bridgette! Why is your mom wearing the same thing my mom is wearing? -Courtney yelled.

I also realized Courtney's mother was yelling to Geoff, Courtney's father was complaining at the waiters and the rest of her family was gossiping about everything "now I realized were she got her personality" I thought.

_**Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry  
This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say **_

Everything was just "perfect", at least in Courtney's eyes. I knew Duncan didn't like that kind of stuff. I knew he would like a simpler wedding, just like me. I began to daydream about how it'll be to be the one Duncan's marrying today.  
_**  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And the said "speak now"**_

I imagined Duncan saying "I don't… I love Gwen", running out of the church together, and having a happy ending... but I knew deep in my soul that my thoughts were just dump.

-Gwen? Gwen? Are you ok? –Bridgette asked.

-What?... oh… yeah! Couldn't be better. –I answered. Bridgette was Courtney's best friend, but she was mine too.

-I know you too well Gwen. You must think things well and if you really want to… speak now. –Bridgette said.

_**Fun gestures are exchanged  
And the organs starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains **_

The music began to play. It sounded more like a dead march. I simply couldn't go inside the room. It hurt too much. I waited behind the curtains.

_**It seems I was uninvited  
by your lovely bride-to-be  
She floats down the isle  
Like a pageant queen**_

_**But I know you wish it was me  
You wish it was me, don't you? **_

Courtney really didn't want me to be there. She walked kinda fast into the church, but when I looked in her eyes, they didn't showed love, they showed success, as all she wanted at the end of the day was to be the one who wins Duncan.

Duncan on the other hand, didn't seem that happy either, like he was just getting married out of spite. I was wondering if he would like me to be the one on the way to the altar.  
_**  
Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And the said "speak now"**_

_**Don't say yes, run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out  
Of the church at the back door**_

_**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And the said, "speak now" **_

Duncan was listening to the ceremony, and I still had hope. "Please… it's not too late" I thought. I felt tears running throw my checks. I sat on the floor and I cried for about half an hour "I still love him… I really do"_**  
**_  
_**I hear the preacher say  
Speak now or forever hold your peace  
There's a silence, there's my last chance  
I stand up with shaking hands**_

-Speak now or forever hold you peace. –Said the preacher. I remembered what Bridgette told me earlier. This was my last chance. It was now or never. I stood up and cleaned my tears. I walked inside the room.

-I'm speaking now. –I said.

_**All eyes on me  
Horrified looks from  
Everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you**_

Everyone gasped. Courtney's family gossiped and looked at me whit the most disapproval look I've ever saw, but I didn't care. The only one I was staring at was Duncan. He looked me back waiting for me to speak. I had never been so nervous in my life before.

-I_… __I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion_. –I began. -But _Duncan isn't the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl_ –I concluded.

-Are you serious? –Courtney said angrily. –Then **who** do you think is the "right girl"? –she asked.

-Well… I think… Maybe… It's me. Duncan, I… I love you more than myself. _Don't say yes, run away now, I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door_ –I said hopefully.

-Gwen, you're my best friend, but things have changed and here we are, dressed up for the occasion… it's not that easy –Duncan said. I felt my heart broke and tears coming back to my eyes.

-Ok then… I'll be outside and… I… -I began. Then I ran away.

_**Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And the said, "speak now" **_

**Duncan's P.O.V.**

There I was, about to marry Courtney. I had just broke Gwen's heart, but Courtney was the one for me, wasn't her?

I stood in front of Courtney and looked into her eyes. All I could saw was anger. I remembered Gwen's eyes, always faithfully, full whit stillness… and her smile… she has the most beautiful smile in the word… she also can make me laugh when I'm about to cry…

-Can we please continue whit the wedding? –Courtney asked.

_**And you say  
Let's run away now  
I'll meet you when  
I'm out of my tux at the back door **_

-No. –I answered. Everyone gasped even louder. –You know what, Courtney, I have just realized that there's only one woman in this world for me, and she _isn't_ you. –I said rudely.

-What? –She said. She began to curse, but then I ran away. I took off my tux and I went outside the church. "I hope she's still there" I thought.

I saw Gwen sitting in a park bench, crying. I ran at her and I kissed her.

-What the…? –Gwen began.

_-Baby, I didn't say my vows _–I cut her.

-You didn't? –She asked.

-Nope. And I'm _so glad you were around when they said "Speak now". _Stay whit me, sweetheart, I swear I have made up my mind and... I love you. –I said, she smiled widely and kissed me again.

-I love you too. –She said.

* * *

**So... that's it. What do you think? Review? ;)**


End file.
